


Married to the King.

by Prismidian



Series: DenNyo!Nor and Friends [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Elsa Bondevik left her home in Norway and is adjusting to her new life married to Mathias Køhler, The King of Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night

Elsa held her arms close to her body as she trailed behind a ways, following the King, to whom she was newly wed, down the hall, her gaze fixed to the ground as she walked. Attempting to even her breathing and maintain the stony facade she’d clung to since being taken from her previous home, she tried to let her mind wander back as she stepped into the room and he closed the door behind them.

This king was known as Mathias Køhler of Denmark, and his majesty had been nervous all day and throughout the ceremony, concerned that he would do or say something wrong. He had hoped his new queen would grow fond of him, but as she stood at the foot of the bed with her back turned, remaining quiet, feeling uncertain and anxious, and wishing to be back home, or at least elsewhere than here; happy she certainly was not, and that was apparent to him.

She’d barely known the man who was to be her new husband, so he could only assume she was upset, and thus crossed the room with moderate caution and rested a hand on her shoulder lightly.  
"What's wrong?”

She just glanced over her shoulder at him momentarily, coldly, and then turned away again; he couldn't know she was frightened on the inside.

Mathias frowned as she turned from him, glancing nonchalantly at her long, silky hair and threading a few fingers through it without a thought of how she may react, it was soft and lovely and he couldn't seem to help but touch it.

"Nei.” She stated somewhat firmly, brushing her hair over her shoulder away from him.

He simply took his hand back and cast a glance around the room, ready to remove at least the outer layers of his royal garb, as he just wanted to get to sleep for now, it had been a very long day and he was just as tired as she was cold to him.

"..Do you need any help getting that off? It doesn't look very comfortable." He asked, looking at her again and the extravagant wedding gown she was still wearing, as they’d just taken their leave for the night.

“Nei,” She said again quickly, taking a small step away from him, and maybe just a bit affronted by what she assumed he meant to imply, "I-..I'm fine."

He hadn't thought through what came out of his mouth before he said it and once it sunk in he tried to correct the possible misunderstanding.

"I-I uh, you're not expected to, you know, uh, sleep with me tonight. I could uh, sleep on the..ground? If you really want. I just want to get to bed so, can you tell me what I can do to get you ready?"   
 "Nei." She repeated. "Just... do what you want. I'm not changing out of my clothes and I'm not going to sleep with you."

 "But you're not going to sleep in that ja?"

"I will if I need to. I'm not undressing with you in the room."

"Well, I could turn around and you could get in bed while I'm not looking if you want?  "I know, that maybe you're not happy about all of this but, you're my queen now and I'm going to treat you as such."

Treat her as such? Now what was he implying? 

It was their first night together and he was already asking if he could take off her clothes? She figured he'd be eager but she wasn't expecting that she might have to defend herself. 

"Nei, I'm not happy. I'm terrified that your asking to do something with me which I don't feel comfortable doing."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Is there something I could do to make you more comfortable?" 

"Turn around." 

She muttered, thinking it over in her head, he seemed nice. She doubted he was bold enough to try something after his offer to make her more comfortable. It didn't seem like a ploy, so she started to undress to her silk underdress she wore beneth her wedding gown, once he turned around. 

Climbing into bed she gave a heavy sigh before she said he could turn around and he got in bed with her. 

She tried to keep from shaking but she was still extremely nervous and he was closer to her then she had expected.

"What are you doing?" She said quickly once she felt his arms slip around her.

"I normally can't sleep unless i'm holding something."

"Isn't there anything else you can hold?"

"Nej, I have a queen now, I was hoping I could _at least_ hold you."

She closed her eyes and gave a defeated sigh, he was just going to keep pushing if she allowed it, but she was too tired and worn out to fight with him.

"If you try to feel me up I will kill you in your sleep." She warned and he merely laughed and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I'd like to see you try, but I won't do more than snuggle you ja? at least tonight."

"Any night."

"You will learn to love me, I'm not that bad. I like to think of myself as rather attractive, I'm not old and I'll hold you every night. What more could you want from man?"

"I'd like to know him first." She hissed, of course this was met by more nuzzling and she whined  uncomfortably. 

He sighed and nuzzled her once more before he closed his eyes and snuggled up to her back.

"You can get to know me first, whatever will make you happy."

"Takk."

"Are you tired?"

"Ja."

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nei."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired."

"So we should talk."

"Nei."

"But this is talking."

_"Go to sleep Mathias."_

_"Jeg elsker dig Elsa."_

He whispered and kissed the back of her head, deciding that is was best if he went to sleep since he was being rather annoying. 

She knew she had married a child after that conversion, but what other things would she have to live with now? Was there anyway out? Even after he fell asleep she laid awake. Thinking about how much her life would and had changed in a day, what was tomorrow morning going to be like? and the day after? She didn't want to really think about it, once she grew so tired that she simply passed out, she slept rather soundly. Surprising, since she had never shared a bed with a man that wasn't one of her brothers.   


	2. The Morning After

When morning came, normally Mathias would be awoken by servants but since they were told to leave him and his queen undisturbed; He slept longer, and the food made for breakfast, had already started to get cold, as it waited to be served.

In her sleep, somehow, she had managed to turn over so she facing him. Which was quite the surprise for Mathias, when the sun spilling through the window finally reached  him and he woke up. 

The sun shown from behind her, almost like halo in his eye, and he fought the urge he felt to kiss her softly on the lips. 

She looked like an angel, but then she started to stir and he panicked.

"Lukas..?" She muttered sleepily.

He assumed that was her brothers names, hopefully, but at the moment he couldn't remember. 

He did know that if he spoke, she would be able to tell by his accent it wasn't someone she knew.

In an ill attempt to make her feel more secure, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kissing her cheek knowing full well that, this could be the last time in a while, that she'd let him hold her like this again.

She gave a small yawn before she smiled and snuggled up to him. 

"Lukas, I had the worst dream last night." 

He of course knew he had to keep quiet, but he was close to asking her what the dream was, when she started to rub her eyes and quickly pushed away from him once she realized who he was. 

Her cheek began to flush from embarrassment, just as his did, when she snuggled up to him.

And so was the start of their first awkward morning together, as she sat up and held her head in her hands. 

He wasn't sure what else to do, besides sit up as well and hug her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head before he let go and smiled. 

"Godmorgen Elsa." 

She didn't say a word, she just curled up more by hugging her knees and resting her forehead on them.

He took that as a sign that he should leave her alone, but he didn't want to leave her without at least saying something. 

"You know, I didn't know what to expect but, you're beautiful." 

She didn't say anything in return, only hugging her knees tighter as if he was just a bad dream and she was waiting to wake up. 

 "You don't have to sleep in the same room as me if you don't want to. It was only for the one night because, well, you're the queen now, so they'll be expecting us to have..well, done more than sleep. So you're free to sleep in your own room until you want to sleep in here again." 

Naturally the conversation was rather one sided as she tried to ignore him. 

"If you're hungry, I can have the servants bring your food in here and I requested that they make a new dress for you to wear. The first one they made looks weird. I heard you liked dark blue but they made it light blue because we don't have a lot of blue here. I really like red so you're going to stand out, but that's what people want from their new queen ja?" 

He only seemed to talk more the longer she ignored him, so she gave a heavy sigh of defeat and folded her arms over her chest instead. 

"Do you always ramble like that?" 

"Ja, I do it all the time. Why do you like it? I can go on for hours." 

"Nei."

"You don't?" 

"Ja." 

"You do?"

"Nei."

He had quickly became confused. 

"So..I guess I will see you at dinner. I've got a few things I've got to do but if you ask any of the servants where I am you can come find me. You're welcome to watch me train or if I have some boring task, I'd love to have you at least sit with me." 

 Again she didn't say anything, she just wanted the nightmare to be over. She hadn't even wanted to be married, it was to strengthen ties between the two kingdoms. 

He waited a little while after he got himself dressed to see if she'd say anything, but she didn't and he gave a dishearten sigh. 

"Well, I'll see you at dinner then ja?" 

"Just go away." She finally said as she tried to curl up more. 

He soon left, having nothing else to say to her and once he was gone she started to cry. 

She didn't want any of this, she was going to never marry and live with her brothers and sister. 

Why was she forced to marry such a child? He was going to drive her insane. 

Drying her eyes on her sleeve, she was able to calm down, but only because she was hungry and she didn't want to be asked questions about her red, slightly puffy eyes. 

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, she got out of bed and slipped on the ashy blue dress. 

It was a nice material and the sizes were right, it fit her perfectly. Strange, since she didn't think he'd be smart enough to ask what size her dress had to be. Although he could have only asked because he wanted to know of her small frame or bust size, so she decided not to give him any credit for it. It was probably only for selfish reasons anyway. 

Fixing her hair in a mirror, she looked at her eyes and figured they looked reasonably back to normal. If someone managed to figure out she had been crying she'd have to keep a close eye on them, because  she wouldn't even have guessed that had been the case. And she prided herself on her deductive skills. 

When she had found the kitchen and banquet hall, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was in a castle full of strangers and the only  stranger she somewhat knew, was already gone, attending to royal affairs.  

Out in the garden she felt, slightly more at home. If only they had a library so she could read. She missed her life back home in Norway. 

She was able to sit in the library all day and read, no one wanted anything and she could be free. She was whatever she wanted to be in books, she could learn about anything she wanted to in the safety of her own home. 

The flowers that were in bloom were beautiful and brought a small smile to her face, before she heard the sound of clanging metal and shouting.

Mathias was outside training and of course once he saw her, he started to show off a little more.

 She never thought fighting was very impressive, so his showing off did nothing but annoy her. He only started to yell louder as he fought, which she thought was a waste of energy.

Turning away from him after folding her arms, she sat down on a stone bench and sighed heavily.

It wasn't because she didn't think he was handsome, or that his confidence could out shine the sun,  but he seemed to have more energy than he knew what to do with and he seemed like quite the idiot.

 If she had chose to marry, she thought she would have picked someone smarter and perhaps quieter.

She didn't like being so out of her comfort zone, it felt, weird and she just wanted to go home. And if only to help further he point, she heard what sounded like panting behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder she was startled to find Mathias covered in sweat, smiling brightly at her. 

"So? Did you like what you saw? I didn't think you'd come to watch me train but I'm flattered. Did you sleep well? How was breakfast? I've been thinking about you all day." 

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Shut up?"

"Ja, as in, stop talking long enough to realize someone when doesn't want to talk to you." 

"You don't want to talk to me?" 

"Nei, I don't even want to look at you." 

Her words strung to say the least, she was a strong willed woman and that was one of the things he was starting to like about her. 

She might not see it for what it was, but she was just as childish as he was and she fought just as determined as he did. 

"Your brother is coming to visit." He informed her, which caught her off guard. 

"My what?" 

"Your brother Lukas? And the younger one too I think." 

"Why?" 

"I wanted you to feel more at home here, I know you're close with your brothers and sister so, I thought if they came here you'd feel more comfortable staying here." 

He must have a better reason than that, some sort of personal gain, she thought. There was no way he was that caring, he probably just wanted to earn her trust so he could sleep with her.

"Takk." She said softly, staring at the ground because she couldn't stand the stupid grin he had on his face. 

He knew she was genuinely grateful after he small curtsey and he chuckled lightly. 

   Walking over to her, he threaded a few fingers through her hair and she tensed up after a small gasp. 

She went rigid as he continued and she tried to keep her heart from racing. She thought it must be fear she was experiencing since she had never felt this way before. She almost started shaking but her cheeks were heading up. Could she really me so frightened that she was embarrassed about it? 

For some odd reason Mathias tilted her chin up and softly pressed his lips to hers, which really didn't help  her control whatever emotions she was feeling at the moment.

He kissed her softly and she didn't know what she was really supposed to do. Only turning away from him once he pulled away. 

"I have to change for dinner." He said softly, gently caressing her cheek as she closed her eyes again. 

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? That exchange wasn't like anything she had read in a book before. 

Returning to the castle, she changed into the dark blue gown she had been fitted for which fit like a glove and made her fell a bit more regal. Having been a princess before, her dresses were a bit simpler and not like a queens dress, but she didn't like being reminded that she wasn't a princess anymore. 

  Finding the dinning room proved more difficult the second time around, she had been brought lunch in the garden, but now that it was dark all of the hallways stared to look like. 

Mathias he had been walking back from his room when he noticed Elsa and he smiled brightly before he took her hand and kissed the back gently.

"Did you get lost?"

"Nei, I'm fine."

"It's ok, my søster used to get lost in here so much that we found her crying in one of the halls because she thought she was alone and everyone left her."

"I wasn't lost." She said affirmatively trying to convince him as well as herself that he was wrong.

She was very prideful and never liked someone around that hurt her pride in the way that he did. He got under her skin and she didn't like it. Like he knew just want buttons to push that would drive her crazy. 

 "Ok I believe you." He laughed, which only upset her more and she began to pout.

Why did he have to be so nice all the time? It made it difficult to stay mad at him.

Dinner was just as awkward as the night before, but he insisted on trying to talk to her. 

"So did you enjoy the gardens?" 

"Ja." 

Short one worded answers was all she was giving him tonight, any question he asked she tried to answer it swiftly and with the least amount of words possible. 

"Why are you so cold to me?" He asked curiously. 

She sighed and looked down at her plate, trying to think of the best way to explain it to him. But it was so obvious, she was a bit angry he had nerve to ask her. 

"Because I don't know you. Did you even know my last name before I was forced to take yours? I was a princess, a princess of Norway and I loved my home, and now I'm here with you. Why do you think I would be happy to marry a stranger?" 

He thought for a moment before he stood and walked over to kneel beside her chair and take her hand in his. 

"Hej Princess Bondevik, I'm Mathias Køhler, of Denmark. I'm the happiest man in the world to have the privilege to marry someone as beautiful as you." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Shh, I'm getting to know you." 

"You're an idiot." 

"I wish to learn everything there is to know about you, inside and out, I just want you to be happy." 

"My name is Elsa, and I think you're an idiot." 

"Princess Elsa, I want to give you the chance to get to know me, like we're not married. I'll give you all the space you need to feel comfortable here with me and I feel like the more time we spend together, the more in love with you I'll fall. And if you happen to fall for me, I promise to catch you and hold you tight in my arms till the day I die." 

Princess? Did he call her princess? Was he really planning on calling her princess until she was comfortable with him calling her his queen? 

"I don't believe you." 

"You don't have to believe me, just let me in." 

He was persistent to say the least.

"You won't give me the space I need, I want to be left alone to read."

"I won't bother you if you want to read."

"None of your books are in Norwegian." 

"I can have them bring your books with your brothers, I think I have some in the library. I asked them to get your favorites." 

"You asked for my books?" 

"Well, ja. You like reading ja? I asked for a lot of your things to be brought here."

She never expected a stranger to be so...considerate. Pulling her hand from him she placed it in her lap and gave him a small nod. 

"Takk...Mathias." 

"You're welcome Elsa." 


	3. A Visit from Søster

Sleeping in her own room felt like at least a little bit of normalize had  returned to her life, but it still wasn't home. 

The library was nice, at least, it wasn't hers, but she could grow accustomed to it. 

He wasn't warming up to his castle, she was just trying to become familiar with it. 

She didn't want him to assume she could be lost again. 

Her favorite place so far had to be the garden, but she wasn't sure why. It wasn't because of the cool stone bench she snuggled up on to her one of her books, it was just coincidence that if he was out traing he could see her. 

It wasn't that she wanted him to come find her, but if he did happen to walk up, she'd have her book and have no problem telling him to away. 

That was untill it wasn't Mathias who came to disturb her. 

Mathilde, Mathias' sister had returned from her traveling late last night and was out wandering the castle grounds when she noticed Elsa. 

"Hej! Queen Elsa, it's so nice to meet you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for the wedding, I'm sure it was beautiful." 

"It was something...." Elsa muttered after the initial shock of Mathilde's shouting caused her to jump. 

Closing her book she placed it beside her before she stood and turned to face Mathilde, giving her a small curtsy.

"It's- uh, nice to meet you too..my names Elsa, and I think it's safe I assume you're Mathias sister?" 

"Awwwwwwwww, you're adorable. Ja I'm Mathilde Køhler. My bror was so excited to meet you, you're just as cute and adorable as I told him you'd be. I'm sure he could barely remember what he was supposed to say." She laughed. 

Elsa was less than thrilled to be spoken to in such a patronizing way. 

It didn't help that his sister was a lot taller than her, her long blonde hair was wavy and curly, not to mention how big her bust size was.

She looked like the perfect princess  that Mathias was probably expecting. Elsa didn't feel that inferior around her but she felt plain.

"Hey, what's wrong? you seem really quiet." Mathilde asked rather  concerned about the other girl. 

"You know I talked to him last night, he said you're everything he could have asked for. He's really worried that you won't like him, I know that he worries a lot and he can be a little clingy but he loves you." 

"I'm normally quiet." She said softly, before she hugged Mathilde. 

Mathilde was surprised by the sudden hug but she liked snuggles, so she hugged her back and cuddled her. 

 "You're not used to being away from home are you?" 

"Nei." 

"Well, friends make it easier, so can we be friends?" 

"You and your brother give your trust rather candidly."

"We think that its better to give someone a chance than to shut them out and ignore them."

"Then how do you protect yourself if someone is being dishonest?"

"We have each other, if something doesn't work out we still have each other to lean on until we get back on our feet. Why? Don't you have your brothers and sister?" 

"Ja but-" 

"Well I'm your sister-in-law, so you have me too ja? And you have Mathias." 

"You're both idiots." 

"Well you seem like quite the ice queen."

"I'm not an ice queen!" 

"Ja you are!" 

"I am not!" 

"Are not what?" 

Mathias had walked up behind Elsa, to inform her that her brothers were here, but he was surprised to see the two girls hugging.  

Elsa quickly pushed away from Mathilde and Mathilde went over to hug her brother and give him a peck on the cheek. 

"I'll gve you two a moment alone while I go meet my new brothers-in-law." Mathilde said before she left and Mathias walked over to Elsa.

She turned away from him and sat back down on the bench, before he moved the book and sat beside her. 

"You seem to get along well with my søster." 

"She's nice." 

"Ja, I know. How are you doing today?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you excited to see your brothers?" 

"Ja, why wouldn't I be?"

"you just seem, emotionless." 

"Maybe that's because I am." 

He didn't think this was really going to go anywhere but he did want a hug. If his sister got one he wanted one. 

Taking her hand as first, he pulled her softly into a hug and snuggled her a bit. 

This time she didn't tense up, but he didn't hug him back for a moment. Until she slowly brought her arms up and hugged him back. 

He nuzzled her softly and kissed the side of her head before he let her go and scooted back a bit.

She waited for him to say something, but he didn't; He merely stood and offered her a hand.

She picked up her book and stood up with his help before they walked in silence together to see her brothers Lukas and Emil; Who, at the moment, were becoming rather annoyed with Mathilde. 


End file.
